


Day Eight: Carnivals and Cotton Candy

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [8]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Fluff, I want there to be more of this fic, but this is all I have for now, prompt: Colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: “Don’t be such a spoilsport!” She punched his shoulder good-naturedly. Then her face lit up again, “Oh! We could go, I’ll win you a bear or something.”Alec looked at her like she’d gone mad, “you wan’ to take me to the carnival?”





	Day Eight: Carnivals and Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure yet, but I'm thinking that I want to expand this fic a bit. We shall see.

Alec sat hunched on his stoop, glaring at the swirl of colored lights from the carnival that had sprung up practically in his backyard. 

“I don’t know why you hate it, I think it’s actually quite nice.” Ellie remarked from his left, she took a drink from the bottle they were sharing and passed it back to him. “You really should have something to eat, this cheese is delicious.” 

Alec wrinkled his nose, “Oh so you’d be happy if this lot set up in the field behind your house?” 

Ellie beamed, “Oh that’d be such fun, Tom and I could go, maybe win a few of the games. Have cotton candy, that sort of thing.” 

“You know those are rigged right? House always has the advantage.” 

“Don’t be such a spoilsport!” She punched his shoulder good-naturedly. Then her face lit up again, “Oh! _ We _could go, I’ll win you a bear or something.” 

Alec looked at her like she’d gone mad, “you wan’ to take me to the carnival?” 

“Yeah!” She was already gathering her things, “c’mon! Let’s go!” She grabbed his wrist and hauled Alec, now incredulous, to his feet. 

“Alright you mad woman I’m comin’ you can let go!” 

“Right. Sorry.” Ellie quickly released her grip and pulled away self-consciously. 

As they approached the cacophony of color and light Alec considered turning back. The determined expression on Ellie’s face however told him not to.

Ellie bounced joyfully around the game stalls, Alec following in her wake. She won a small stuffed bear at the ring toss, and turned presenting it to him gleefully. 

“Here you go, told you I’d win a bear for you. You could use a cuddly little teddy.” 

“Er, alright. Thanks. It’s _ purple _.” Alec stared at the bear, it was electric purple with huge, glitter filled magenta eyes.

“I think it suits you, put it on your mantel or something.” 

“Ehhh, think I’ll take it to bed, cuddle with it.” He squished the bear gently between his hands. 

“Wot?” Ellie’s eyes went wide with shock and disbelief. 

“Yeah, think I will. C’mon, lemme get you a cotton candy or summin’.” He reached out and took her hand, “think the food’s this way, let’s go.” 

“Al-alright…” She briefly tried to form a more coherent response, but gave it up and allowed Alec to lead her. 

***

They found a bench at the edge of the carnival and Ellie opened the bag of cotton candy, putting her face to it and inhaling the sugary smell. 

“Oh I love this stuff,” she pulled off a fluffy pink chunk “I remember one time when I was a girl-” she broke off giggling. “One time I ate so much I was sick later, I remember my mum saying she’d told me so.” She put the piece in her mouth, still chuckling to herself. 

She pulled off another piece, “want some?” She held it out, but Alec crossed his arms, the bear nestled in the crook of an elbow. 

“No. Thanks though.” 

“Oh come on! You can’t just survive on stewed tea and toast.” 

“I can. And you’re no better, keepin’ half eaten goodie bars in your bag.” 

Ellie laughed at that, really laughed. Then, feeling a bit drunk from the whirling colors of the carnival, along with the sugary taste in her mouth she leaned forward, pressing the piece she was holding to Alec’s mouth. He looked surprised but opened his mouth to accept the confection. 

She sat back, “can’t believe I’ve just done that.” 

Alec smirked, “maybe try it again and see if you believe it then.” 

“Yeah?” Ellie grinned cheekily back, “Yeah, alright. Think I will then.” 


End file.
